


Boba Challenge

by BocchanLucifer



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/F, Female Akechi Goro, Female Kurusu Akira, Food Play, Genderbend, Oral Sex, Post canon, Rule 63, bubble tea, gross abuse of tapioca pearls, no beta we die like men, unsafe sex practice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 16:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19398172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BocchanLucifer/pseuds/BocchanLucifer
Summary: This is absolutely not how boba tea pearls should be used, ever.But horny lesbian lizard brain tends to ignore things that might be a bad idea in favour of pleasure.(This is just weird self indulgent food play)





	Boba Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Don't put food in your vagina. I shouldn't have to tell you it's a bad idea, but just in case.  
> Once again i'm on my turn everything into lesbians bullshit.

* * *

“I’ll have the..Blueberry green tea? Ah, can you put extra boba in it please?” The heat of the summer sun beat down on the overhang to the small roadside tea stand, seriously why did summer have to be so gross and hot? Akira was forever grateful to her beloved detective for having genuine AC in her apartment. Not to mention for so graciously allowing her to bask in it’s arctic gusts. That combined with the tea stand down the street made for the perfect combination on that summer day. It had been decided to take refuge in the detectives apartment for the day.

“What did you want again?” Akira gestured to the menu. Akechi seemed to ruminate in thought for a moment longer, pretending as though she hadn’t made up her mind before they’d even left her apartment. It was always so cute to watch her little thinking pose, but not so much in this heat.“Pomelo with herbal jelly feels like it should be refreshing~” She finally said with the smile Akira so loved to see on her girlfriends face.

“What are you an old lady? What kind of lame combo is th-” Akira didn’t even get to finish before Akechi had pinched her arm harshly in retaliation. That smug little bitch just stood there like she was some kind of innocent cherub over it too!

“Ah! Don’t pinch me!?”

“Hmmm? I don’t know what you’re talking about, pay the kind till keeper, darling~”

“Cheeky..” She’d get her back later, whatever. The raven haired girl paid for their drinks and stood to the side and fiddled with her bangs for lack of better to do, pouting to herself. It didn’t go unnoticed and she soon felt a soft hand hesitantly take hold of her free hand. A small gesture after their playful jibe.

Long gone were the days of betrayal, anger, and heartbreak between the two. The metaverse was gone, Akira’s sentence already carried out in full, and Akechi’s injuries from her disgusting sperm donor’s cognitive palace long since healed. Left in its place instead was a long traveled road of recovery, confessions, and changes in fate for the better. Though the subject of how Akechi managed to regain employment as a proper detective was a well kept mystery that Akira strongly suspected one incredibly intimidating and threatening Sae Nijima had a large part in. Maybe also Sojirou’s surprisingly old connections, but he’d never admit to anything. The man had silently took on almost a fatherly role in Akechi’s life during the time Akira had been back home before returning to take lodge once more for university. Whenever she’d requested the backstory to all of it, the former thief would only be told “It’s the greatest mystery you will never know” Always accompanied with the same smile that seemed to threaten to outshine the sun. Each time grabbing Akira’s heart like a vice grip, in a good way though.

_Why did the detective have to be so fucking cute?_

* * *

They’d gotten their drinks and held hands the entire short distance back to Akechi’s place. It was still absolutely disgusting out, but at least the detective had a nice view next to her. She stole occasional glances at the low neckline of Akira’s shirt, following the curves of her cleavage to where the black tank top began. Akechi was loathed to admit the former thief’s bust was her biggest weakness. Well, one of them at the very least. The other was her food blog, speaking of which-

“Hatsuko what-” Akechi had stopped just outside the door to her complex, pulling her startled prey by the waist against her. The shade of the building made it a little more bearable to stop, but Akechi really only needed it for the lighting. Composition was everything, she didn’t half ass anything. “I have to post this to my instagram, It’s 2pm.” She spoke matter of factly, as though her girlfriend were not currently feeling as though her nethers were turning into the swamp planet Dagobah the longer they stood in this wretched humidity. At some point in the exchange, the brunette had let go of Akira to aim her phone for the perfect shot.

“Can’t this be done inside??” Whining through her straw and glowering at the front facing camera of Akechi’s phone, the other was clearly dismissing her objections.

“The lighting would be wrong, hold stil-” “Wait!”

Startled, Akechi blinked away momentary confusion, looking quizzically at the other in a ‘yes?’ fashion. She watched with increasng concern as Akira took her boba cup and pulled down the collar of her shirt slightly, letting the friction between the plastic of the cup and her skin keep the cup balanced on her cleavage at an angle. “If you’re gonna make me do this at least let me do the boba challenge!”

“I’m sorry, boba wha-” “Cheese!” Fuck, Akechi’s phone started a voice activated count down and she had to rush to place her perfect social media smile on her features as the click of the camera sounded off. It was purely reaction at this point, it didn’t matter that she could have just retaken the photo after figuring out what her girlfriends new bullshit of the week was currently. Akechi scrutinized the photo from her gallery while Akira readjusted herself, smiling wickedly.

“Trust me, it’s the new trend tag.”Her voice wavered, trying not to laugh at what she was about to allow to come out of her own mouth. “You’ll get so much clout with these babies- hey what did I say about pinching!?” The door to the complex closing was her only response and she quickly followed. “I don’t have a key, Hatsu-pyon!” Whining desperately in an attempt to beg mercy from the other to not leave her to shrivel and dry up.

“Call me that again and i’ll teach you what pistol whipping is.” Akechi’s response was as dry as her expression as she held the door from closing with her foot. The blush on her features though betrayed whatever cold shoulder she was trying to give the other. The refreshing cool of the lobby AC washing over them with all it’s glorious modern magic. Seriously why couldn’t Akira just live with this girl? Still, Akira snorted “Ooooh, the big bad officer is gonna abuse her power save meee~” She took silent joy in watching Akechi’s body tense, so easily riled up today.

“Now, what in the world is a boba challenge and why should I risk my online reputation over posting a picture with your cleavage!?” Akechi spoke in a hushed frustration, waiting at the elevator, the picture was still active on her phone screen and she scowled around the straw of her drink. Akira only grinned like the little shit she was, tucking her cup bottom just into her cleavage to hold it there while she fished out her own phone to explain. Akechi sputtered, almost choking and desperately grabbed at the raven’s drink. “Have you no decency!?” The elevator door opened and she awkwardly smiled at the exiting elderly couple.

“Nope.”

“ _Stop trying my patience, Kurusu”_

“I will when you stop being such a killjoy, _Hatsuko”_ Akira fiddled with her screen in as the elevator rose, making a small noise of accomplishment when apparently she’d found what she was looking for.

“Here” Akira popped her phone into Akechi’s front pocket and took both their drinks from the bewildered and clearly exasperated brunettes hands so she’d be able to look. Akechi wiped the condensation from her screen off on her shorts as she pocketed her phone in favour of Akira’s with some supposed answer for her earlier behavior on the screen. She didn’t need to ask for the password or thumbprint, both girls had each other’s prints registered on their phones as the opposite hands print for ease. The benefits of opposing dominant hands, Akechi supposed.  
  
“You’re supposed to take a picture of yourself holding a cup of boba hands free. So I guess technically it doesn’t have to be tits, buuuuttt” Akechi’s judging glance from over Akira’s phone as she held the apartment door open only served to egg her on. It was too fun a game to pass up. She set the two cups down on the floor of the ryokan to hold up her bust in example. “They’re the most convenient and popular! I’m sure a detective like you can deduce why-” She dodges one of Akechi’s sandals aimed for her head as she ducks down to remover her shoes. She feels her girlfriend shove her phone down the front of her shirt to return it as she passes by, rescuing the precious cold drinks from the floor thereafter.

“The tag does look rather heavily populated, i’ll admit. I’ll forgive this transgression, but i’m putting a sticker over your fucking cleavage. Don’t be a harlot with my phone.” Akechi was already settled onto the couch by the time Akira had reached, it, lifting up her shirt as she plopped onto the soft cushy fabric to let the cool air from the ac blow onto her sweating skin with a pleasurable sigh. The brunette was fiddling with her phone, applying stickers, filters, and editing with some app for posting to her account.

Akira sipped idly at her tea, chewing on the soft chewy vaguely honey sweetened pearls therein. She’d abandoned her shirt entirely in favour of absorbing the cool air full on, a bra the only thing keeping her modesty in check. If sitting spread eagle shirtless on a couch was unladylike Akira could have given less of a fuck. Her phone pinged with a notification and she pulled it from between her tits. Akechi was giving her an incredulous look as though this were somehow an uncommon occurrence in her company.

“Oh you posted it? It’s so cute! See, I told you it would look good~” Akira wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, the detective scoffing and drinking from her cup. Her scowl was almost more possessive than frustrated.

“Shut up” It was hard to take her seriously when the photo she’d posted was littered with heart stickers and the cheesy speech of her media persona.

“Oh come on, you know you love these, I see how red your face is!”

“That’s because it’s hot, Akira.”  
  
“Your AC is up so high this apartment feels like a fridge.” Akechi put her cup down and groaned, covering her face with her hands, caught red handed so to say. “You’re a menace.” She couldn’t lie, it was kind of hot watching Akira hold that cup up with only her tits. I mean, each one was almost as big as her head! How was she supposed to NOT look!? It was still a mystery how the girl even functioned with such a chest. Or how the cup hadn’t been crushed between them. Not that..not that she was complaining or anything. She still remembered how they looked back during their Phantom Thief days in that tight excuse of a vest she wore as Joker. How they seemed to defy reality thanks to cognition. Joker had called it the work of a high impact sports bra layered underneath. But Akechi knew the truth was it was simply cognitive thot magic.

The cheeky little thief had scooted her way up the couch, kneeling at Akechi’s side, pressing her ample bust against her girlfriends shoulder as she played with the brown strands of the other hair. “Hey, I got an idea”

Almost as if drawn in like two opposing sides of a magnet, Akechi turned her head and lowered her face casually into the welcoming cleavage held within Akira’s lacy bra. Her breath felt hot against the cool skin of Akira’s breast. A familiar feeling was starting to pool between her legs and she was running out of ways to blame the weather. “Yes?” Her reply was muffled between the globes of flesh her face currently took pleasurable residence on. She was reluctantly pulled away from the warm soft squishy embrace of the other’s breasts, pulling a loud objecting noise from her throat and trying to give chase back into her marshmallow soft pillowy heaven. Akira however was a fucking sadist and persisted at keeping her at a distance.

“Close your eyes” Her voice was commanding, reminding Akechi of how she would talk to them as Joker. Almost like a pavlov response Akechi found herself immediately obeying, worrying her bottom lip with growing impatience. Or was it the arousal that was slowly creeping its way into her core? Probably both.

“You’re cruel”

“Yeah yeah, pot calling the kettle black.”

Akira hummed to herself, picking up her boba cup with one hand, her other arm clutching her tits together and up, as she poured out a sizable amount in her cleavage. Careful not to spill,the sweet liquid was pooling in the crevice with how they were pressed together creating a seal. A few pearls had escaped as well into what was basically a virgin body shot. Cold liquid a harsh contrast to the heated temperature of her body, causing the Raven to suck in a breath at the icy feeling. The raven haired girl carefully set the cup back down, using the now free arm to add extra security to keep the tea in her cleavage and not all over Akechi’s nice couch. But really who owns a white fabric couch this day any age? These things were supposed to be cursed as stain magnets!

“Alright, open those eyes miss detective~” This was positively evil, for sure. But since when did Akira play fair? She could see how flustered the other was, what better way to have a little fun on a hot summer day than by exploiting the weakness Hatsuko had for her breasts? The woman was a boob lesbian without a doubt, as much as she opposed the vulgar term on multiple occasions. But even the most seasoned poker face in Hatsuko’s arsenal couldn’t hide the way the tips of the detectives ears became a bright heated red whenever she was caught oogling.

Akechi almost choked on her own tongue, face heating up faster than a dry electric kettle, dry of which she was very much not. She could feel the heat reach the tips of her ears and covered her mouth with her hands, a hungry look growing in those blood coloured eyes.

“I..I ah. Oh my.” Akechi stuttered, frequently reduced to this useless mess by just the slightest provocation involving Akira’s ample bosom. Akira beckoned the girl closer with a finger, smiling as though a predator looking at it’s nightly pray. The other immediately took the invitation, climbing the move herself in a good position to lean over the tea covered breasts. She tucked hair behind her ear as she bent over, flicking out her tongue to gently lick at the fluids between Akira’s tits. Softly moaning as she licked a stripe up the cleavage in front of her as though the tea were a sea she needed to part in a canyon.

They made eye contact as that soft pink tongue receded and Akechi submerged her lips in the tea, sucking the sweet liquid from the bountiful flesh. The red freckling her irises only seemed to fire more intensely in their gaze, sharp enough to cut through glass clean. It was a look that never failed to go straight to her crotch like a piercing hot thunderbolt. Eye contact only seemed to make the way her tongue made broad strokes against the flesh of her tits feel more intense. Akechi never failed to make her feel like freshly caught prey about to be devoured. Despite the submissive demeanor she usually had in the beginning of their exchanges; when push finally came to shove it was Akechi coming out on shove nine times out of ten. Aggressively dominant in her desire to feast on Akira’s flesh. As though it were an addiction and Akira’s taste were the drug.

“Ah..” _How did Akira get so lucky to have such a closested bed freak for a girlfriend?_ The tea was soon drank from in full, but the pearls ignored still as Akechi’s licked the remaining wetness from her breasts. They weren’t ignored for long though, soon sucked into her mouth between wet glossy lips. Akira squirmed under the ministrations, increasingly desperate to have the seam at the crotch of her shorts press into herself just so if she angled right. “Ake-mmph!!” Akechi’s mouth was on hers in bruising force, her tongue forcing its way in. The tapioca pearls pushed in with her blueberry flavoured kiss, rolling smoothly between their tongues as Akechi’s mapped her mouth like familiar territory with her tongue. Stroking at the sensitivity of Akira’s soft palate at the roof of her mouth. Soft pants and the quiet sounds of her mouths dancing with one another were muffled beneath of the hum of the AC in the room.

Their mouths separated to properly consume the pearls shared between them and Akira used the opportunity to grab at Akechi’s blouse, experienced fingers working at the buttons quickly. The other’s hands found purchase in her inky locks and by gods she _pulled_ , acrylic nails digging into her scalp in the process as her head was harshly yanked back to leave her neck exposed for the taking. “You’re too quiet” Apparently displeased with the lack of sound she was driving from her girlfriend, Akechi dove at her neck and bit down _hard._ Akira shrieked, hands abandoning their current project to grasp at Akechi’s back, nails digging in like it was her only anchor while the brunette attacked her neck without mercy.

The bites were rough, but the suction was gentle. Akechi would lick at the indents left by her teeth before sucking at the skin at the center of the bite soft but firmly before repeating the routine over. The nails digging into her back making her groan, pain a welcome sensation. She snuck her hands up between them to grab at Akira’s bra, unlatching it from the front and moaning as she felt them immediately spill out. There was no better way for her to describe it than feeling like warm heavy jello spreading over the exposed flesh of her chest through the buttons undone on her blouse. The bra always made them seem so round and full when in reality they flattened out quite a bit out of the support of Akira’s bra, their weight hanging them lower on her torso.

The skin was fresh mochi soft between her hands as she groped at the flesh, drawing more whimpers and moans from the girl beneath her. A little sticky at the center from the residue of the sugary tea she’d previously been licking off. She rolled a hardening nipple between her fingers; relishing in the sharp gasp of breath Akira took at the sensation. Her nipples were still so sensitive despite her size. Luck of the draw or a curse depending on who you asked.

With her neck properly littered with marks that would glare for days, and nipples sufficiently tortured by her nimble fingers, Akechi pulled back. Clearly no longer satisfied by this tame play time. Akira yelped as she was shoved roughly onto her back on the couch. Akechi already making work of her shorts before she could utter a word. Akira tried to reach forward to graze at Akechi’s braless chest in tease but her hand was slapped away with a sharp sound of skin hitting skin. “ _No touching”_ Akechi nearly growled, glaring at her as if to dare the other into disobeying. 

Akira really wasn’t being allowed to catch any breaks, because before she could talk back she was strangling a yelp as her short were roughly pulled from her legs, underwear coming off with them in one fell sweep. The way Akechi was looking between her legs was absolutely _ravenous_. She promptly found herself with her legs forced up against her chest and a hungry mouth broadly lickin a stripe up her wet pussy. Well, maybe ‘wet’ was downplaying it a little. The sharp almost painful burn between her legs had assured she’d gone from wet with arousal to positively soaked with desperate desire under the piercing dominant gaze of Akechi’s blood coloured eyes.

Akechi was staring up at her with half lidded gaze as she lapped at the juices coating her pink flushed lips. “Ah- H-Hatsuko..” Akira breathed heavily, wrapping her arms under her knees to keep them up against her chest. Trying to suppress a whimper when the other’s tongue teased her entrance, rimming the sensitive skin of her vaginal opening. Akechi, clearly displeased with her attempts to keep quiet retaliated by gripping harsh at her hips, sharp nails digging crescents into the flesh. Her mouth followed suit and bit into the supple flesh of her inner thigh. “Ow!!” Akira cringed, whimpering in pain.

“Don’t you _dare_ hold back your voice.” Akechi raked her nails down Akira’s thighs until they were biting into the globes of her ass like acrylic daggers. “I want to hear just how good I make you feel.” Akechi cooed, releasing her sharp hold to grope and rub soft circles. “Let me hear your beautiful voice Akira~ Tell me how much you love it when I tongue fuck your cunt.” She kissed at the wet folds, flicking her tongue teasingly over the clit. “Tell me how much you want my tongue to dance circles over your pretty clit~” Akira was panting again, unable to stop the whines as Akechi’s words only made her feel as though the temperature in her body was rising.

“Or maybe..” Akechi pulled away and Akira felt as though she could justify murder right then. “Maybe you need a little...encouragment.” She eyed the abandoned boba tea cup sitting on the table beside them. “You know” Akira didn’t think she was liking how Akechi picked up the cup, examining it with a fake bored look. “All that talk of this ‘hands free boba challenge’ has me thinking. Wanna play a game, Joker~?” Oh FUCK, Akira bit her lip hard, nodding furiously. She’d probably do just about anything to keep hearing that name from Hatsuko’s plush lips. For some reason it just did absolutely wonderful things to her. Like some weird kink. Wait, why was she digging her hand into what was left of the bubble tea? “Hatsuko..?”

Akechi smiled, but it wasn’t gentle and loving, no it was mischievous and a little evil, maybe a touch smug. “I think I have an idea of a new way one could do this hands free.”

“Hatsuko I love you but what the fuck are you thinking?”

Akechi ignored her and dug out a handful of pearls from the cup, what remained. Once again abandoning the cup so she could keep them in her grasp proper. “Oh you’ll see. We’ll have to bathe after this anyway. Just..” She licked her lips like a hungry animal “Don’t take your eyes off me for a second~” Oh Akira absolutely did not trust this, but horny lesbian lizard brain was screaming to get on with it and eat her pussy proper already before she exploded. “Hatsuko please i’m BURNING just get on with it!” A cutting glare shut her up with an audible clack of her mouth shutting closed.

“I don’t remember giving you permission to use my first name.” Akechi picked up the first few pearls and pushed them against Akira’s flushed entrance. Oh, that was a really bad idea but it felt so weird and good. Akechi continued “You don’t get to use that unless you’re screaming for me in debauched pleasure.” She smirked haughty, shoving more sweetened tapioca pearls into Akira’s welcoming heat. Pretty sure this was a uti waiting to happen. “Who knows” The rest of the pearls in her hand were pressed forward into that tight wet heat, coating her juices with their blueberry and honey sweetened flavour. “Maybe i’ll tongue fuck your little honey pot until you can’t remember either of our names.” Really? Honey pot? How did she manage to make even cheesy porn terms sound so erotic? Still, she couldn't contain the startled laugh that bubbled up out of her throat

“Honey pot, really?” She was losing her grip on her legs from the fit of giggles over taking her. One of Akechi’s hands was pressed against her heat to keep the pearls in from escaping. “The pearls are flavoured with Honey, I'd be a fool to miss such an opportunity, besides” The brunette positioned herself with her mouth hovered over her waiting cunt once more. “You won’t be laughing much longer”

“Wait, wh- OH fuck..” Akira trailed off into a sighing moan, throwing her head back. Akechi had begun to rub gentle strokes over with clit with her thumb, while her tongue prodded her entrance. The sensation of the pearls pressing into that sensitive skin of her opening while her tongue made broad strokes over it was divine. Akechi placed her lips over where the pearls threatened to spill out and _sucked_. Pulling pearl after pearl into her waiting mouth, tongue pushing in between them to wiggled stragglers out. She would replace her tongue with her fingers to dig inside the tight wet heat, pulling any pearls trying to escape too deep closer to the entrance for her pull back out with her mouth once the previous were consumed properly.

This honestly had to be the most bizarre way she’d ever been eaten out, but she’d be the last to complain as her breathing laboured, whimpering Akechi’s name like a lifeline she had to chant. Expletives were breathed out sharply every time her girlfriends thumb pressed hard into her clit, properly abusing it just the way she liked. She couldn’t last long like this.

“Fuck, Akechi you’re tongue feels so fucking good” Her breathing felt laboured as she tried to keep herself from crossing the edge too soon. “Your tongue could win a fucking award on its _own, fuck”_ Akechi seemed pleased by the praise, smiling against the pulsing heat of her cunt. Akira couldn’t hold her trembling legs up any further and lowered them to hook over the detectives shoulders, thighs squeezing around her lover’s head. Akechi groaned, quick to accommodate the new position but pulling the hand stimulating her clit under and over her leg to keep the stimulation going.

But it was Akira digging her fingers into her silky honey brown locks and _pulling_ that had her moaning hotly against her. The vibrations from her voice over stimulated flesh sending lightning bolts of pleasure up Akira’s spine. Akechi seemed to be whimpering against her. It was then she noticed the other was using her free hand to finger herself as she ate the other out. Bringing herself to the edge right alongside Akira. She’d yet to break eye contact yet either, Akira not daring to look away from that flushed absolutely filthy and hungry gaze. The fact that Akechi was getting off to just eating her out was enough to push her onto the edge. “Fuck, Hatsuko!” She whined, crushing Akechi’s head tighter between her thighs as her toes curled. Akechi, only egged on by the hot pressure against her head and the locks of hair entrapped in the others hands, probed her tongue inside as far as she could reach, pumping it in and out. Swiping against the rim of the entrance as if to stretch it out upon each exit. 

The final straw was when Akechi abandoned her indulgence in the nectar flowing from Akira to replace her finger at the clit. Sucking insistently at the engorged nub of sensitive flesh, digging her tongue into the tip. “H-Hatsuko, i’m gonna-!” Akira screamed, pulling forward into a sitting fetal position and eyes clenched shut tight from the tense thread of her orgasm snapping like piano wire. Akechi’s head being crushed in the vice grip of Akira’s thighs, the pressure a guilty pleasure that sent her over the edge as well as she sucked to ride Akira through the rest of her orgasm.

Akira uncurled soon after, falling back like a limp noodle as her orgasm abated. Her entire body relaxed and legs feeling quite like jelly. She was breathing heavily and had let go of the other hair, covering her face with her arms as she came down from her high. Akechi pulled back once free. She was shaking like a newborn lamb, looking absolutely blissed out as she freed herself from the tangle of Akira’s legs to crawl forward to lay on top of her as though boneless. “Mmmn..” Akechi closed her eyes, snuggling her face into a tit and taking the nipple in her mouth and suckling at it lazily. It made Akira squirm a little and whimper, but she soon stilled. Simply content to lay there and wrap her arms over her girlfriend to hold her close.

“I think you have an oral fixation” She murmured absently, fatigue threatening to take over now that she was more relaxed than she’d been all week. Akechi whined in objection, despite burrowing her face further into the breast she was latched to. Akira giggled, rubbing circles into the brunettes still partially clothed but now sweaty back. They would have to get up to shower eventually, because Akira would very much like to rinse herself out before any consequences from their little food play came about. Or at least minimize the risk thereof.

But looking at Akechi’s now sleeping angelic face, maybe it could wait until after a nap. She’d probably regret it. Whatever.

“Shower later..” The last thing Akira spoke softly before sleep took her as well.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly couldn't concentrate on anything else i'm supposed to be updating until I wrote this.  
> Inspired by this fanart https://twitter.com/tealen_/status/1142800945236987906 (SFW)


End file.
